powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcendent Mutant Physiology
The power to become a deviant of godly power. Advanced variation of Mutant Physiology. Variation of Divine Monster Physiology. Opposite to Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology. Not to be confused with Artificial Godhood. Also Called * Abomination/Deviant/Freak/Infestation/Mutant Deity/God/Goddess Physiology * Almighty/Divine/Omni/Prime/Supreme/Ultimate Abomination/Deviant/Freak/Infestation/Mutation/Mutant * Corrupted/Deviated/Infected/Mutated Deity/God/Goddess Physiology * Corrupted/Deviated/Infected/Mutated Godhead/Godhood * Mutated Godhood * Transcendent Abomination/Deviant/Freak/Infestation/Mutant Physiology Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a monstrous mutant of godly power. Apart from regular deviants, these types of freaks can also have a particular mutation that allows them to transcend, becoming godly in the process, especially obtaining various powers and abilities if mutations are just right. While normal deviants may lose consciousness and rationality as they grotesquely transform, deviant gods on the other hand usually keep both, and despite their almost genetic imperfection, they in return can have unspeakable power over lesser freaks. Another difference, like said before, are less unstable and most are well known, to manipulate their own genetic structures to further mutate themselves, and even turn themselves back into their default forms. Applications * Biological Essence Manipulation * Corrupted Symbiosis * Enhancing Mutation * Evolution Manipulation * Mutant Physiology * Mutation Manipulation ** Mutation Empowerment * Omni Atomic Manipulation * Physical Augmentation * Supernatural/Absolute Condition * Transcendent Physiology * Unnatural Quality Variations * Advanced Technology * Almighty Ascension * Divine Force Manipulation * Legendary Form * Meta Power Manipulation * Omnifarious * Transformation Ascendency ** Transformation Mastery * Unnatural Shape * Unnatural Size Associations * Artificial Godhood * Cyber Mutant Physiology * Half-Mutant Physiology * Mutated Demon Physiology * Mutant Mage Physiology * Physical Godhood * Prime Being * Science Attuned Physiology * Superior Mutant Physiology * Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology Limitations * May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption or Transcendent Negation. * May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. * Transcendent Mutants are still genetically unstable, but only to lesser degrees. Known Users Gallery New_Gods_001.jpg|The New Gods (DC Comics) Golden Frieza's Ki Dragon Ball Super.gif|Due to his mutant genes, Frieza (Dragon Ball series) was able to obtain and fully master the Ultimate Evolution of his race, which not only allowed him to fight on par with users of Godly ki... Frieza_Sidra's_Energy_of_Destruction.png|...but hold a ball of Energy of Destruction in his hands. Marvel Comics Amenhotep IV.jpg|After being affected by the Heart of the Universe, Amenhotep IV/Akhenaten (Marvel Comics) gained nigh omnipotent power, gaining Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping, Supernatural Senses, and the ability to pierce dimensional barriers. File:Thanos_(Earth-616)_from_Thanos_Vol_1_4_0001.jpg|Thanos (Marvel Comics) was born with purple, hide-like skin and a massive body due to his Deviant Syndrome. File:Haos_(Resident_Evil_6).jpg|Haos (Resident Evil 6) is a prime example of a godly yet an apocalyptic Deviant that has been created to bring the end onto humanity and everything else on Earth, by turning them into C-Virus monsters. Perfect_Chaos.png|By absorbing all seven Chaos Emeralds, the mutated Chao Chaos becomes Perfect Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog series), a mysterious and higher being with control over ultimate power with unlimited energy, and possessing power on a godly scale which is said can destroy the world. Korvac, The Mad Freak God.jpg|Micheal Korvac (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Pe-mutate2.jpg|The Ultimate Being (Parasite Eve) truly lives up to its name, possessing the full powers of its mother Mitochondrial Eve and able to change its genetic code at will, compressing millions of years of evolution into mere minutes. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Physiology Category:Almighty Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Common Powers